A Little Bit Lost
by swaggersaur
Summary: Short and sweet one-shot based on that one Happy Holidays promo picture featuring Tori and Adam. Tadam/Adori


_Title_: A Little Bit Lost  
><em>Disclaimer<em>: I own nothing.  
><em>A.N<em>. I couldn't resist Tadam sorry Badam readers I couldn't I couldn't I mean did you see that Alexa&Jordy video I mean how cute are they so cute I can't even begin to describe their level of cuteness such chemistry I can't I can't  
><em>Side Note<em>: Based on the Holiday picture featuring Adam and Tori. Read and review, if you wish to.

* * *

><p>"Look at that freshman over there. Doesn't she look a bit like Bianca?"<p>

Drew nudged his brother on the shoulder, nodding his head towards the young girl heading towards school. Adam followed his brother's eyes and he couldn't help but scoff.

"She looks nothing like her."

The younger Torres pushed his bicycle into the long rack, securing the lock as his brother did the same. The two boys resolved to start taking their bikes to school rather than the car; that way, Drew had stated, there would be more gas in the family car for weekend parties.

"The hair, though. A bit. Right?"

The girl was glancing down at a paper in her hands, most likely her schedule, and a slightly chubby boy with a sweater tied around his neck was walking alongside her, nose turned upwards. She continued fiddling with the paper, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion every so often, and the Torres brothers continued staring from afar.

"Who are you checking out this time, Drew."

Drew immediately stammered and scratched the back of his head when his girlfriend's annoyed voice ended the silence shared by the brothers. Katie was standing beside them, hands on her hips and books on the floor. He immediately leaned over to grab the textbooks and shrugged at Adam before following Katie into the school, but not before giving Adam a pat on the head. Once he was gone, Adam allowed his eyes to stray back to the freshman, but as soon as his eyes landed on her, she looked up from the paper.

Shocked by the sudden eye contact, Adam averted his eyes and pulled out his cell phone, finally returning a few texts sent to him by Eli and Clare. Waiting a few more seconds, he hesitantly looked up from the phone to see the girl right in front of him, shooting him a shy smile.

"Hey, uhm, could you help me out?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Let me just, uh, get this off of me."

He slowly reached towards the clasp securing his helmet while the girl stood there, patiently waiting with that same, bright smile on her face.

The moment felt almost picture perfect.

Finally getting the helmet off, he buckled it to the handle of his bike; no one was likely to steal a helmet, especially a black, bland one like his. Ever since he crashed into a tree with his bike two years ago, his mother absolutely refused to let him bike without a helmet on. Drew, on the other hand, would wear his helmet while biking away from home but would toss it aside a block away.

"So what do you need help with?"

Adam slung his backpack over his shoulder before walking besides her towards Degrassi High's doors. Pulling out the paper, she handed it to Adam's awaiting hands.

"I have no idea where anything is."

"Really? This is the third day of school though."

"Yeah, I didn't know how to get around the first day either. Sorry to bother you; I just really need to find the room."

"Don't worry about it!"

A huge swarm of students passed by the two teenagers, so Adam reached out and grabbed the girl's hand, pulling her forwards and down a hall to the right. She struggled to keep up, but eventually, the two were only a few steps away from the band room entrance. Pausing just outside the band room doors, the girl smiled at Adam before speaking.

"Thank you so much! My name's Tori by the way. I owe you big time. Maybe you could give me your number? I might need some high school help… if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's, uh, fine."

"And tomorrow, could help me get here again? I don't really remember the way. I'm really bad at directions. God, I feel like an idiot."

"No, I get you. High school's a pretty big place."

Steadying his nervous hands, Adam quickly punched in his number on her phone and stood as still as a statue before she gave her another friendly grin and entered the classroom. Calming down his beating heart, Adam counted to ten in his head, really slowly, like Bianca instructed him to do over the summer. It worked, almost.

Still, he couldn't help but feel a little hurt. She only wanted his number to get some help around the school, after all. Ever since being outed in this school, it seemed almost impossible for anyone to be attracted to him. After all, his only girlfriend was a lesbian; this girl probably thought he was some sort of gay best friend type of person, or maybe a big brother kind of guy. Life sucked.

Adam was about to walk away when he heard Ms. Oh reprimanding Tori.

"Why are you late?"

"Sorry, sorry…"

"This is ridiculous, Tori. The first two days of school, you've been the first person in the classroom. I was beginning to think you'd be my favorite."

"Sorry!"

"I'm just joking, honey. Now, if everyone would get their instruments out, we can begin the lesson. And Tori? Don't be late again, alright?"

Tori's laughter drifted through the band room doors and Adam couldn't help but grin at her next words.

"Can't promise that, Ms. Oh."


End file.
